For patches applied to skins, various patches or sticking plasters incorporating anti-inflammatory/analgesic agents such as methyl salicylate or L-menthol into a plaster layer have been developed and marketed as typical products. Usually, such patches or sticking plaster agents are prepared by forming an adhesive on a support made of films, non-woven fabrics or woven fabrics and have been used with an aim of protecting skins after suture and for anti-inflammatory and analgesic purpose to inflammation of shoulders, elbows, knees and waists.
To directly apply the patches or sticking plaster agents to skins, an appropriate tack is required so as to avoid peeling but it has been generally known that the tack inevitably causes damages to keratin layers when peeling from skins thereby causing skin eruptions or increase undesirable stimulations owing to from the ingredients of the base agent.
For overcoming the foregoing drawbacks, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 225314/1988, for instance, discloses a topical patch or sticking plaster agent formed by blending a water absorptive polymer to absorb and adsorb sweats or secretions discharged from skins thereby mitigating steaming or skin eruptions.
Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 157423/1995 discloses a percutanous patch or sticking plaster agent with an aim of mitigating skin stimulations by setting the tack, thickness and moisture permeability of the patch or sticking plaster agent each within a specified range.
However, during sticking although such formulations are effective to stimulants contained in secretions or sweats discharged from skins, they can not be said effective to physical stimulations upon peeling such as pulling hairs or skins, or favorable in view of upon appending.